My little trickster
by 0Hinata-Hyuuga0love
Summary: InoxShika oneshot...little confussing :D hinata ows Ino bigtime! see what she has up her sleeve! first M, so be nice, kk? arigoto


Hehehe…this came to me as I was at a football game with my friend, Kezakage Gaara-sama!! Hope you like it!! Ino X Shikamaru with little Naruto Hinata doing request! Just comment and say what u want! kk, kool! O.O.C! first M, so me nice…kk?

"I-Ino-Chan!! I…I cant do that!" Hinata stated, shaking her head.

"Why no? I don't see anything wrong here…You prommised you would pay me back...besides...ALL guys like cheerleaders!" Ino said, hands placed firmly on hips.

"I…i…" Hinata blushed rapidly, grabbing he way to small skirt and belly matching top and going to he dressing room. Ino and Hinata had become good friends after they graduated from the academy. A little after they had become so close, Ino stared helping Hinata try to win Naruto over. She had even gotten Hinata to talk to Naruto without stuttering. He was starting to notice her, and Hinata was very pleased at this. She came to trust Ino's judgment on things like this, but this was just insanity! Hinata, a cheerleader? Hinata she shuddered at the thought of flipping through the air with that little bit of clothing on. Then, she thought of how pissed her father would be if he saw he in such an outfit.

"My dad will kill me!" Hinata yelled out from the changing rooms. Ino smirked at this.

"Stick it to the man, Hinata!" Hinata blushed.

"He'll be sticking me! Stick me in the gut with a kunai!" Ino laughed. Hinata came out with a middle thigh skirt and a shirt that showed about two inches of her stomach. She pulled her long indigo hair up into a high ponytail. She stood in front of her, trying to pull her skirt down to her knees. Ino gasped.

"Hinata! You make the team because I say so!" Hinata fiddled with the red and gold skirt trim a little. Ino smiled.

"Now…you have to act like one! Chin up, shoulders back, hand on hip, and look sexy…like me!!" Ino laughed as Hinata mimicked Ino, putting her hand on her hip, looking as if she owned the whole village. She look at Ino for approval, who quickly gives it.

"Well done, wait of Naruto to see!!" Hinata blushed.

"Do…you think it will work?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"…Yes…" said Hinata, remembering a handful of awful ideas Ino had.

"Well…this ones bound to win him over!!" said Ino, with a lot of confidence. Hinata decided to try it. She went to the first practice, and, working with Shikamaru, Ino made sure Naruto would be there.

"Why am I here again?" asked an annoyed Naruto. Shikamaru sighed.

"Your such a pain. Just watch and shut up!" Shikamaru said. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked down. 'Cheerleaders?! Are you serious?!' Naruto thought. He was about to look away when he saw what he thought to be Hinata. He looked closer, almost falling out of his seat. Shikamaru chuckled at this. He glances down at Ino, who nods her head and goes over to talk to Hinata.

"Were doing routine #5…okay?"

"H-Hai, Ino-Chan." Ino nodes and stands next to her. Hinata yells in a very strong voice.

"Ready? Ok! Let go, Ko-na-hon lets go! Let go, Ko-na-hon lets go!" she stopped her feet and clapped her hand to the rhythm. She did a double back flip followed by a series of cartwheels and landing on top of a pyramid of girls, Ino up near the top, holding up Hinata's leg. Hinata's moves where so graceful, they had Naruto hanging of the side of his chair. Shikamaru closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair, very relaxed. Hinata smiled proud of her self and she flipped of and did a few more routines with Ino. At the end, when Hinata got changed back into her normal outfit, Naruto was outside waiting for her. She slung her gym bag over her shoulder and walked up to him, accompanied by Ino.

"Did…you like it…? Naruto-kun…?" Naruto gasped at her.

"I...uh…didn't know that…you where a cheerleader…" said Naruto, trying to act cool. Ino cut in.

"She's only the best! Who wouldn't want to date a hot cheerleader like our young Hinata?" asked Ino, hinting to Naruto and Hinata blushed, looking to the ground. At first it seamed like Naruto caught on…but then…

"I don know…who?" Ino looked at him.

"You…are a Baka! Ask her out before someone else does!" Hinata looked at Ino and then at Naruto. She looked back and forth. Naruto looked at Hinata, and smiled.

"So…who's your Boy Friend, Hinata? Kiba r…Shino or…what?" Hinata looked at him very confused and Ino gawked at him stupidly.

"YOU BAKA!! SHE HAS NO BOY FRIEND!!!" Ino slapped him in the head.

"Ow!!!" Naruto wined. "I didn't know!!" Hinata giggled. Ino Looked towered Shikamaru, who sighed and transformed into Sasuke. 'Aww man…why me?' he thought as he walked up to them, looking at Hinata. Naruto was the first to notice him.

"Oi, Sasuke! What do you want?!" Naruto asked, annoyed. 'Sasuke' ignored him, and walked right up to Hinata, grabbing her hands. He looked her in the eye, and she blushed. Naruto looked really pissed off. 'It all going according to plan!' Ino thought. Naruto's face got bright red, looking as if he might hit 'Sasuke'.

"Will you…go out with me?" He asked. 'What a pain sigh…why me? Why not Choji?' Hinata's blush grew and Naruto looked like he was on he verge of murder. Before Hinata could answer, Naruto yelled at him

"NO, SHE WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" Hinata looked at Ino, who smiled.

"Why not, loser?" asked 'Sasuke', doing a good job impersonating him.

"Cuz…she going out with me! Right Hinata?!" Hinata looked at Ino, appalled her plan worked. Ino smiled as Hinata whispered a 'Yes' to Naruto, who grind widely and 'Sasuke' left. Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Well…seeing as you two are going out…" Ino smirked and threw Hinata into Naruto's arms, who caught her. "You two have fun! I want her at my house by Ten …understand, Naruto?! "

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked. Ino slapped her head in frustration.

"GOING ON A DATE, BAKA!!!!" she hit him again, the turned to a bright red Hinata and smiled.

"You two have fun!" and with that, Ino turned and set of in the opposed direction.

"Uh…well…. wh-what do you wanna do…Hinata?" Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. Hinata, in return, muttered something that sounded like 'what ever you wanna do' Naruto grind even wider and grabbed her hand, leading her to the Ramen shop. 'Of course!' Hinata thought. Ino secretly watched the couple from behind a bush, chuckling to herself.

"Aww man, why do I have to come? This is such a drag!" Shikamaru complained.

"Cuz, I don't wanna do it alone, and you're my teammate! You have to come! Your obligated!" Ino shot at him. Shikamaru made a weird face and whispered back,

"Why not Choji then?" Ino blushed and finally muttered,

"Would you wanna be stuck in a bush with food boy? Besides, his loud munching would get me caught!" Shikamaru sighed.

"I guess your right…I still don't understand why it had to be me though…why not…Sakura?" Ino's blush slowly got bigger.

"CUZ I CALLED YOU, NOW STOP BEING A BABY AND SHUT UP!!" she whispered back, deadly at him.

'Cuz I WANT to be caught in a confined small space with our bodies lightly touching like this, you dope!' She thought secretly. He shifted his foot slightly to the right, causing him to loose him balance and fall on top of Ino. Ino blushed furiously as Shikamaru landed on top of her, face to face. A small blush crept across his face. 'K-Kawaii..' Ino thought. Shikamaru slowly started to sit up, but him hand slipped in the mud, causing his lips to crash onto hers.

There faces turned bright red, then, Ino closed her eyes, kissing him firmly. His eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He tried to move away, but slowly, his eyes started to close, kissing her back. He bit his lip lightly, begging for entrance, which she quickly granted him. There tongues danced inside her mouth, her not wanting to give up and he, not wanting to lose to a girl. They fought for dominance which, Ino came on top, winning the long lasting battle.

He picked her up, carrying her to his house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom, not breaking the kiss they shared. He closed and locked the door behind him, laying her down on the bed, and climbing on top of her. Shikamaru, wanting revenge form losing the battle of the kiss, moved his lips to the curve of her neck, kissing her tenderly. She moaned out his name, quietly in his ear, causing his pants to gain height in his place between his legs. She gasped for breath as his hand slowly trained up her shirt, finding his way under her bra. She threw her head back in pleaser, calling his name, as he began to rub her breasts. His free hand trailed up her skirt, as she shivered at his touch.

'God…yes...' she thought.

'She's so sweet. God, I want her!' Shikamaru thought, his hand pulling off her underwear, moving to her core, he used his index and middle finger to enter her. She moaned loudly, calling out his name. His fingers moved in and out of her, faster and faster, causing sweat to drip from their bodies. She cried louder, and soon him moans met her in an exotic rhythm. She pulled of his clothes, kissing his chest, begging him to enter her. He tossed her shirt and skirt along with her underwear to the side. Doing as she asked, he entered her, thrusting in her with all his power. He moaned her name, as she cried out his.

"God, Ino!" He cried. "Your so good!"

"Shikamaru! God, yes!!" she yelled. Her back arched in pleaser. He trusted in and out of her, causing her whole body to shake. She cried out, loudly. He pushed harder and faster, making the bed shake. Her body shook underneath him.

"Ino, im gonna cum!" he cried out.

She continued to scream him name as he cam inside of her, the warm liquid rushing out onto her thigh. Her breathing was going faster and faster. He started to slow down, then he came to a stop, rolling off of her and laying beside her sweating form. She rolled to her side and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closely.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," He whispered back, smiling. She took a large breath and started to drift to sleep, muttering his name. He pulled the covers over them and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of none other than Ino. He dreamed of there wedding, the tears coming of his mothers and Ino's dads face as he delivered her to him. His dad smiling happily in the first row as they said there 'I do's'' and kissed. He then woke up. He looked over at Ino's sleeping form. Trying his hardest not to wake her, he slowly moved out from under her, going to take a shower. When he got out, Ino was starting to wake up. She smiled at him, and went to take a shower. He left her to take a shower and went downstairs to make breakfast. When she came out, he was holding a try of pastries and hot Tea. She smiled at him. Normally, she didn't eat pastries, but for him, she would. She took a cup of tea and a doughnut. He took his tea and doughnut and sat beside her on the bed. She smiled and ate the food. Once they where finished, they got dressed, put there dishes in the sink, and left. She took his hand and smiled. He smiled back at her and they walked off.

"I-Ino-Chan!!" they heard behind them. They turned to see Hinata running towards them.

"Oi, Hinata-Chan? What is it?" Hinata beamed at her.

"H-he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Ino smiled back.

"Well, see? My plain worked! Love is just spreading, isn't it, Shika-kun?" She asked, turning to him. He smiled back and placed his hand on her waist.

"Sure, Ino-Chan…" He chuckled softly as Hinata beamed at them.

"You to are dating? Your plain really did work!" Hinata smiled.

"What?" Shikamaru asked. Ino giggled.

"Oh, didn't you know? Those to where already dating. The REAL plan was to get me and you together!" She giggled and Hinata smiled at him.

"Naruto was in on it, too!" Hinata smiled. Shikamaru gawked at Ino, who just smiled back. His face softened into a smile.

"My little trickster" He said, kissing her softly.


End file.
